Forgiveness and Love and Stuff
by HarryPotterGeneration43
Summary: This is a story in which Hermione learns to forgive the past and learns of a different kind of love she never though she would be capable of, thanks to her friend.- Ginny Weasley leaves Hermione something after she is unexpectedly killed. Can Hermione accpet the challenge presented to her? Life changing events for Hermione Granger, as she will always accept a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was coming home after a rather long day. In fact, she hadn't been home to her house in quite some time. As she was a traveling professor, she had gone on yet another University tour to talk about her publications in the field of transfigurations. It was a rather taxing job as she spent many nights away from her luxurious home. Of course the term luxurious should be used rather loosely in this case as in actuality Hermione Granger's home was quaint. It was suitable just to Hermione's needs. It was not lacking in taste, but she had never been much on having to have the newest and the latest hip item for the home, nor in style and fashion. The occasional picture here and there, and filling the walls instead were the many articles and framed photos of Hermione alongside legends of the wizards world. No, Hermione had not been much for displaying her success to bombard others as they visited her home, but it was upon her mother's persistence to celebrate her achievements that such framed fortunes of Hermione's career were along the walls of her home. And daisies, Hermione's house was full of them. One of her favorite muggle movies had always been the one with the legendary Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan- the couple seem to be enemies in the working world and unknowingly become rather good friends through the means of writing- In the movie Hermione loved how the female character pointed out that daisies are the most friendly of flowers. To go along so nicely with the daisies of course, Hermione also had an enormous amount of red and gold throughout her house to signify the celebration of her house. To even further her décor, she had Luna paint the most beautiful mural of the Hogwarts Crest which was located on the wall of her formal sitting area. That was something she was proud to show off however, as it was her second home.

Hermione walked through her front door and dumped her things on the small side table just inside the living room entrance. Standing just inside the door alone, Hermione closed her eyes and she slowly breathed in, filling her senses with the familiar smell of her home. A slight sense of calm came over her. Finally, after two and a half weeks away, she could relax. Hermione opened her eyes and walked forward, further entering her home. Seeing that everything was just as she had left it she went about her business. She took her wand out of her coat pocket and took off her trench coat, casually laying it over the sofa chair in the entrance living room. She then reached into the pocket once more and pulled out her suitcase. Picking her wand back up, Hermione enlarged her shrunken suitcase. She then made her way into her small kitchen, still holding the pile of mail that was in her arms, she set the mail from the last two and half weeks onto the counter. Feeling rather hungry and exhausted, Hermione thought to herself, food then bath. Pulling open the fridge door, Hermione knew there was no food worth eating in there. She had cleared everything out that would go bad while she was gone before she had left. She took her wand and conjured up a small sandwich which she devoured in record time. She cleaned her mess up with a wave of a wand and made her way back to her master bath and drew the water. However, just as she had begun to do so, there was a knock at her front door.

_That's odd. _Hermione thought. Not many people visited her here at her home. She traveled so much, she made her rounds to various areas to visit those she cared about. Harry, she knew was out of town as it was, and Ron, well he wasn't usually the one to go out of his way to come to her to visit. Of course Luna may drop in here and again, but as far as Luna was concerned, Hermione wasn't due back from her university tour until tomorrow. She fortunately was able to return early this trip.

Hermione moved to the front of the house and peered out of the peep hole before she opened the door. She smiled at the surprise standing on the other side of the door. She pulled open the door and greeted her visitor, "Well hello there, Professor McGonagall. What do I owe this lovely surprise visit?"

"Good to see you too Miss. Granger!" Minerva McGonagall greeted her former student, dressed in her dark green attire as most accustomed.

"Please do come in." Hermione insisted as she stepped aside to let her former professor into her home.

"Why thank you." Minerva stated.

"Please, sit." Hermione encouraged. "Can I get you anything? A spot of tea maybe?" she asked.

"Oh, well, that would be lovely. Thank you." Minerva answered.

Hermione moved to the kitchen but as she did she remembered… she still had water running.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. And then took off running down the hall towards the master bath. She quickly turned the water off and returned to the front of the house to start the tea.

However, when she got there, she spotted Minerva McGonagall in her very own kitchen, already starting the tea.

"I'm sorry." Minerva pause. "I thought I would just help, you seemed like you were occupied with something urgent."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She lowered her head just slightly and turned a bit red in the cheeks. Hoping her professor didn't notice, " the bath, it was running. I neglected to tend to it." She confessed.

"Well. Would you like a cup?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Hermione said. Seeing Minerva help herself to taking the place as the host.

"Up there, second cupboard." Hermione gestured as she read Minerva's mind as to where she could find tea cups.

"So," Minerva began as she handed Hermione a cup of tea. "There is a reason I am here."

"I figured." Hermione said smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm afraid my dear, I know that you have been away so I wasn't sure if you had heard the news." Minerva said solemnly.

Hermione looked up at Minerva seriously. "What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Minerva moved to cover Hermione's hand with hers as she spoke. "It's Ginny Weasley." Minerva stated softly.

Immediately Hermione's eyes began to brim with tears. She hadn't seen Ginny in almost 15 years. They had been the best of friends up until the war, but then things had gotten so they stopped talking. But she hadn't thought about that in a long time. She tried to focus on the Professor in front of her.

Seeing how Hermione immediately reacted, Minerva fumbeled at how to break this news.

"Oh, dear, I better just show you." Minerva said as she slowly dug into her hand bag and pulled out the owl post. Turning to the folded page, she laid the paper down on the counter top in front of the girl.

Hermione's eyes moved to the paper and followed it down the page to a square of news that was circled by red ink. Tear drops escaped past her eyelashes as she read the heading.

_Deadly Accident in Town. _As she read, Hermione picked out Ginny's name almost immediately.

Hermione slowly looked up at her former professor, her eyes still dripping with tears.

"I'm sorry dear." Minerva said. "I know things were.." Minerva stumbled a bit. "Well I know it's complicate, but I wanted to make sure you were aware." She finished. Reaching out to touch the young girl again in comfort, "There is something else." She added.

Hermione just quirked her eyes in question, her face tear stained.

"Oh, maybe," Minerva began, "Maybe this isn't the time. Maybe I should wait with thi-" But Herminoe gripped the elder witch's hand in protest and spoke. "No, please, don't leave."

"Please, what is it?" Hermione pleaded.

Minerva settled again. She conjured up a tissue and handed it to Hermione. Gratefully Hermione took it and gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

Minerva sighed heavily before continuing. Considering her words carefully, she spoke cautiously.

"Hermione," she began, "Ginny, as you know was not married." Eying the girl, she continued.

"Go on." Hermione whispered.

"Ginny left something to you." Minerva said gently. Looking at Hermione directly in the eyes, she went on. "Ginny has a, now 5 year old daughter Hermione." Pausing, Minerva watched Hermione's realization kick in. "Hermione, she left her to you." Minerva finished.

Hermione heard her former professors words as her breathing became shallow. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. Suddenly she felt faint, and before she knew it the world went dark and she fell to the cool tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was seated on her sofa in her living area with Minerva McGonagall sitting in a chair directly across from her. After passing out from pure shock, Hermione was picked up off of the cool kitchen tile by her former professor. She was slightly rocking back and forth, still trying to take in the news. Her childhood best friend- Ginny Weaseley, whom she hadn't been in touch with for almost 15 years, had left her five year old daughter in Hermione's care. Slowly, her eyes moved up to look at Minerva who was cautiously watching her student- not wanting to deal with another collapsing.

"I don't understand what I am supposed to do." Hermione whispered. "I knew that one day I would have children, but I never imagined…" Hermione trailed off. With her feet now fidgeting, Hermione continued processing out loud. "I don't know what to do with a child, especially hers. I haven't talked to Ginny in so long, how am I to explain to that child that I don't know her mother anymore." Hermione barely finished her sentence when her eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't long until they slipped over the edge and Hermione allowed her tears to fall freely. Minerva rose from her chair across the room and moved to sit next to Hermione on the sofa. Wrapping her arms around the younger witch, she pulled Hermione close and comforted her.

"You will be alright, the child will be alright, and you will know what to do every step of the way. It is something I imagine that takes time to learn and you do so along the way." Minerva whispered. "And remember also, that I am here. So is the rest of the staff you know."

Hermione looked up at Minerva, her breathing starting to slow down a bit.

"You may always come to Hogwarts and seek my help." Minerva reassured.

After another moment Hermione rose from the sofa and began slowly pacing around the room.

"Where is the girl now?" Hermione asked.

"Jane , that is her name, is at Hogwarts right now in fact." Minerva said. "She is under the care of Professor Sprout and our dear Hagrid." Minerva said. "I thought it best not to bring her by at the same occasion I was to tell you all this news." She added.

Hermione nodded. "Well, when do I get to meet her?" She asked.

"Whenever you would like." Minerva said. "Perhaps you should wait a day or so?" She suggested.

Hermione nodded again and then realization came over her again. "But I don't have a house that is child friendly, I have none of the necessary things to take care of a five year old nor the proper things to entertain her." Hermione began to rant. "And what am I to do with her when I travel to schools?" She asked.

"Dear" Minerva said calmly, getting Hermione's attention away from continuing her rant, "I restate what I said earlier, I will help you."

Hermione nodded again and with a sigh she sat back down on the sofa, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well, I do say that I must be going, as I have a meeting in town to attend. However, would you care to grab some super later this evening? I would like very much to keep an eye on you." Minerva said.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Of course." She responded.

"Hermione," Minerva said as she stood from the sofa and made her way to the front door. "You must join me in a few days, to the ministry so we can iron out the details, that is if you do decide to make this final decision." Minerva said.

Puzzled, Hermione tilted her head.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." Minerva said. "However, I believe-" But Minerva was interrupted.

"Yes I do." Hermione said. "Ginny was every part of my childhood. Forgiveness is important here."

Minerva smiled as she tilted her eyes downward. "True Gryffindor character, as I expected no less from you Miss. Hermione Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was pacing outside of the Headmistress' office. Almost every limb of her body was fidgeting. She was only minutes away from meeting her best friend's daughter; a child that she might raise on her own. The only thing that stood between her and the future was a single wooden door and the moment she would knock on it.

"Well, I suppose I am as ready as I will ever be." Hermione whispered to herself. So she slowly lifted her arm and tapped the door three times with her knuckles. It only took a few short seconds for Minerva McGonagall to answer.

"Hello dear! It is so good to see you, I think this will be good." Minerva said excitedly.

"It is good to see you as well." Hermione said, her voice a little shaken.

"Now, come on in." Minerva insisted as she ushered the younger witch inside.

Hermione instinctively looked around for a young child however, it seemed there were only hints of a child taking occupancy here, not an actual child in sight. There were toys scattered about all over the floor.

"now," Hermione heard Minerva say in a lower voice, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione turned to look at the woman.

"About all of this…" Minerva finished.

"A bit nervous to be quite honest." Hermione said.

"Yes well, please make yourself at home." Minerva said, gesturing towards the sofa.

"You know, nothing is expected of you just yet." Minerva reassured.

Hermione nodded, just listening.

"Today is just to get a meeting and to get acquainted. And hopefully we'll work out a schedule until you feel comfortable." Minerva said.

"Ok". Hermione responded quietly.

"Alright." Minerva said matter of fact. "You're ready?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I will be right back then." Minerva said with a hint of a smile and she walked back the hall towards the other end of her living quarters. "Jane, dear." Hermione could hear Minerva's voice call.

A moment later Minerva returned, walking a bit hunched over, as she was leaning down so her finger could be held by a small walking five year old. "come on." Minerva said encouragingly to the young child. Jane looked much like her mother had. Bright red hair, however, there was a bit of a curl to it. And her eyes were the same color as Ginny's were, as was the rest of the girl's facial features. Hermione couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness as she thought of Ginny. And here, was Ginny's one and only child.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked closer to where Minerva and Jane had stopped walking.

Kneeling down so that she was eye-level with Jane Hermione greeted the young girl. "Hi there!" she said in a rather high voice, as people tend to talk to children.

There was no response from the girl, who was just staring at Hermione. Minerva joined Hermione, kneeling at eye level with the girl.

"a bit shy I'm afraid," Minerva said, "Aren't we?" She asked Jane. Jane instinctively leaned into Minerva's embrace next to her, holding her steady.

"Jane," Minerva started, "This is Hermione. She is a friend of your Mum's and she came here to meet you. She wants to get to know you and spend some time with you."

And then, after a bit more silence a small, "hi" Was uttered from the girl.

The tenderness in the small voice instantly brought a smile to Hermione's face. All of a sudden her nerves were not quite as much as they had been a little while ago.

"It is very nice to meet you, Jane." Hermione's words were met by the slightest hint of a smile.

Hermione's gaze was turned towards a raggedy and rough looking stuffed animal that the girl held tightly in her arms. Hermione recognized the stuffed dog as a thing called ruffles, as Ginny had carried that around with her until she was almost 16 years of age.

"I recognize this little fellow." Hermione said gently as she reached out to touch the ruffled fur of the stuffed dog.

"Oh, yes, Molly gave this to her after the incident in town. She thought it best that Jane had something that belonged to her Mum." Minerva informed Hermione.

Minerva rose from eye level with the child and walked over to a pile of books that were lying on the floor. She grabbed one from the middle of the pile and held it so Jane could see it. Jane's eyes lit up.

"Here dear," Minerva said to Hermione. "Why don't you read this one to her? She loves it." Minerva encouraged.

Hermione looked a bit shocked. She wasn't sure how well the girl would take to her.

"alright…" Hermione answered quite timidly.

Standing from her kneeling position, still at eye level with Jane, Hermione moved to take the book children's book from Minerva.

"Come here, Jane sweetheart, sit on the sofa next to Hermione." Minerva encouraged the young girl. "She is going to read you a book!" Minerva added.

Minerva took Jane's hand and led her to sit next to Hermione on the sofa. Hermione glanced over in Minerva's direction, letting her nerves known to the older woman.

"Go on, she likes this one." Minerva encouraged.

Hermione opened the book and turned to the first page. Clearing her throat, she began to read.

"_Once upon a time, there was a princess-" _Hermione read.

"Princess!" Jane sounded suddenly.

Hermione instinctively looked at Jane and smiled as she responded. "Yes. Do you like princesses?" She asked.

Jane looked up at Hermione with wide eyes and nodded happily. She lifted her hand and touched the page of the book that showed the princess in her long, ellegent dress. Hermione glanced over at Minerva who was eyeing the interaction.

A small giggle escaped Jane as she marveled at the dress.

"_But she had an enchantment upon her.."_ Hermione continued.

AS she did, Minerva rose from the sofa, to which both Jane and Hermione looked at her.

"Carry on." Minerva said.

Jane wasn't phased one bit by Minerva's exit, and turned her attention back to the book. "princess." She whispered.

It was then that Hermione returned her attention to reading the book.

Minerva, went to the kitchenette to start some tea. As she gathered the things she needed, she kept an eye on what was going on in the living area. Minerva smiled to herself at the sight. In just a short few minutes of Hermione reading, Jane had cuddled her way close against Hermione's side. With a hand tangled in her hair, twisting it about, and the other casually resting on Hermione, Jane had allowed her small eyes to close. Hermione, unaware of the child's comfortableness, continued reading.

"Yes, this is going to work just fine." Minerva said to herself as the tea kettle sounded.

A little while later, Minerva walked back into the living area carrying two cups of steaming hot tea.

She set them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa before taking her seat on the sofa. It was then, that Hermione realized the _sleeping _child leaning into her side.

"Here dear." Minerva said, leaning forward and handing Hermione her cup of tea.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"She seems quite comfortable with you." Minerva said, sipping her own tea.

Hermione looked down at the sight of Jane sleeping, nestled up against her.

"yes, well." She responded, chuckling to herself.

"You know, there is no rush. We can have more play dates such as this one, until _you _are comfortable." Minerva said. She eyed Hermione. Hermione knew that she didn't have to say anything of her own nerves for her former professor to know of them. Professor McGonagall has always done well when it comes to reading other people.

"Yes. I think that it may take some time." Hermione said.

"Yes, it will." Minerva confirmed.

"I just never thought that this was how I would be raising a child- if I were to raise a child at any point in my life." Hermione said.

Minerva nodded. "Life is like that." She said. "You know, Hermione, I've learned that, sometimes, we have these plans of how things are going to go, and then, they just don't happen that way, they just don't. But I've come to trust that there is something bigger than us, and just have some kind of faith in that." She said.

"You always have been good with words." Hermione said.

"It comes with age, my dear." Minerva said.

"Well, I suppose if she is going to nap," Minerva began. Hermione's attention was focused again on the sleeping girl. She gently reached out and ran a gentle hand through the young girl's hair.

"Like her mother's." Minerva voiced the thoughts running through Hermione's head.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Minerva gently rubbed Jane's small arm, "Dear, would you like to retreat to bed for your nap or would you like to do something else with Hermione?" Minerva whispered.

"Hermione, nap." Was all that could be made out from Jane's small voice.

Hermione softly chuckled.

"It's okay, I can just go and come back when she is more rested." Hermione said.

"It seems that may be best." Minerva said. "But you can finish your tea first if you'd like."

"Thank you." Hermione said. Hermione helped Minerva put Jane safely in bed for her nap and finished her tea.

"Well, how about Saturday?" Minerva asked, "Would you want to do something a bit more active with Jane?"

"Sure, That would be nice." Hermione said.

"We could come to you this time if you would like." Minerva offered.

"Oh, you don't have to but that is fine if you would like." Hermione said. "Actually," Hermione added, "There is a park right around the street from my home, she may enjoy that."

"Alright then, that is what we will do." Minerva said.

"Alright, Thank you again, for today." Hermione said.

"Thank you for coming." Minerva said. "You know," Minerva added, "You are doing a very brave thing."

Hermione smiled before turning and leaving for home.


End file.
